Media-on-demand content offerings have proliferated in recent years as media content providers have expanded and continue to expand the media content choices available to users by way of set-top box devices, televisions, mobile devices, and other types of media content access devices. For example, thousands of media-on-demand (e.g., video-on-demand) content instances are now available for instant streaming by way of REDBOX INSTANT, NETFLIX, and other types of subscription-based media services.
In some instances, a user may utilize a media service to watch an on-demand media program (e.g., a movie) that scares the user, makes the user uncomfortable or anxious, and/or leaves the user with a bad impression. In these cases, the user may wish to calm his or her nerves, clear his or her mind, and/or relax by watching a differently-themed on-demand media program immediately after watching the first media program. As an example, a user may wish to watch a “funny” movie immediately after watching a “scary” movie late at night so that the user does not have nightmares when he or she goes to sleep. Unfortunately, it may be difficult, cumbersome, and/or time consuming for the user to find and access such a movie.